User talk:Marodex
Welcome! Please feel free to add any comments, requests, questions here. I will respond to the question on your talk page and remove it from this page afterwards. Cheers! Marodex 01:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Site Stats Hello again, You can always go to here and see the stats for your Wiki. Though, as far as advertising goes - it's always a good idea to advertise as much as possible when you have the time for it. - Wagnike2 15:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :* It means there was no convenient way to check the stats that I knew of and thought that page covered it. My bad. But I asked someone higher than me and they looked into your traffic and gave me this image to give to you. Image here - Wagnike2 17:06, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :* Yep, you guys are doing quite swell. Keep up the good work - also if you want to brag a little bit about this on the front page, it seems newsworthy to me. - Wagnike2 17:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Hey Marodex! I just wanted to say thank you for this fantastic effort! I will try to contribute as much as I can! LouizaV 14:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion Hello again! I have spent a little time looking through orphaned pages and trying to think about a way to fit them into the wiki. the problem as I see it is that most of the information we have is contained under buildings or battle which is all well but some of the articles that have no home wouldn't really fit into either category. It's a shame because as things are now they are rather hard to get to. It seems that we need at least one more category where we can include other information. Something like "Game info" under which we can create "items" for an item database (i saw someone had written an article about Caravan Portals) and "interface" (to house another orphaned article which I saw about how to navigate the game and use the chat). Just a couple of examples really. It just seems we need a more general category to house all the random info people are contributing :) What do you think? LouizaV 15:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) is there any way i can give you what i laenr and you put it where it needs to be Suggestion I hate to Suggest this one, but can you lock down the wilderness wikia. Whoever editted it last really messed things up for the chart, with no reports to back it up. ~Theo Battle Report - Victory'The Attackers secured the Wilderness.Attackers (BlackJack) - ('345,512)Winner Knight Combat Skill: 55 Defenders (Enemy) Knight Combat Skill: None Loot'Gold:' 0'Food:' 0'Wood:' 0'Stone:' 2000'Ore:' 0 lv 1 tech Cody6789 After Cody 6789 changed things in the City I looked in to find things incorrect in all the sections he edited. I've corrected them to the best of my knowledge but please double check them. Game Questions Hey Marodex, First off - GREAT job on putting up and maintaining this website! It is a great resource and I've made it the main source of information for the members of our Alliance!!! Second - Barbarian Camps - I've not reached sufficent troops size to attempt any Barbarian Camps close to me based on your numbers. Couple of things I'm wondering - Once you attack and take a Barb Camp, the resources listed are what you get quasi up front (as in you have enough transport mechanisms to retrieve)? Once you've 'looted' a Barb Camp - do you stay encamped to continue to receive resources or should you abandon, let it repopulate, then take again? Third - Building Strategies - Is there a good 'ratio' you should keep of building type to building level? What does Capacity mean? So you have a lvl 1 Farm with Capacity of 10,000, at 10,000 does the Farm stop producing? Honestly - I've got a TON of questions and I'm trying to research on my own most of them. However, it is a daughnting task!!! With that said - I will keep learning as I go and if there is anything I can do to help your efforts, don't hesitate to ask :) Coordinates glitch? Hi! First off, thanks for this info page, it's really helpful and insightful! =) I have a question though, what could make an unoccupied location/coordinates in the map, specifically, a level 1 wilderness, with no apparent owner, deplete a whole army? It boggled us how, without even an encamped troops or an owner reflected on the tile to defend it, that particular coordinates managed to kill off a whole army that was accidentally sent there. =Moved= Ello ello, I moved the Resource Calculator to the Resource page as you requested. question sir! do you know how many troops you can send out if you have rally point 10? the in game description says 100k, but in the wiki here, it says 125k. can you confirm this? thanks!